


Rest

by sunwisecircles



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwisecircles/pseuds/sunwisecircles
Summary: Kaidan takes John to the Apple Orchard for some rest, recuperation and meeting the in-laws.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticGrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGrace/gifts).



Spring seemed an appropriate time for the end to the reaper war. Out in the country the damage was less marked. Broken roads and bridges, blasted and churned up fields. The sky was a dramatic contrast; bright blue dotted with clouds scudding before a spring breeze. Kaidan reveled in the change in the air and the change in circumstance. The war was over. His father had been found alive and was safe and mending.His parents were living at The Orchard while Daniel Alenko recuperated and it felt like a good idea to get John there to rest and build up his strength at the same time. 

 

Shepard slept in the seat next to him a little furrow over his brow. The bruises and cuts were fading but looked painful still in the soft light. It was better for John to sleep in the car because of his tendency to travel sickness. It still had Kaidan shaking his head when he recalled his husband’s sometimes reckless driving of the old Mako. But then, the Mako, Hammerhead, shuttle etc all had interior computerised imaging and inertia dampers. Here in BC it was an old, old road car with old suspension and clear windows. The long drive could interfere with people born and raised on Earth let alone someone born and raised in space.

 

Kaidan’s spirits rose with every kilometre that closed the distance. It wasn’t really home but it was a major part of his life. It had started as a small Apple orchard and as time passed and the family business enjoyed success, they bought more land and started a winery. Apple Orchard wines became a small, prosperous enterprise making white wine and apple cider. 

 

At the entrance to the property, Kaidan pulled over in order to rouse the slumbering man beside him. It took John a few moments to be aware of his surroundings.  
“We're here Shepard.”  
John straightened and stretched. “And are you finally going to tell me where here is, or is this the family orchard?”  
Kaidan rolled his eyes. “Fine. Surprise John! We're at the family orchard and you are going to meet the in-laws.” He ran his omni-tool over Shepard. “Bit of a mild restorative. We want you alive as well as awake.” He grinned at John’s grimace.   
“I don’t know Kaidan. I’ve never met in-laws before. Are they nice?”  
Kaidan let out a snort. “They’re my family Shepard. Of course they’re nice. What would you expect me to say?”  
“They don’t, you know, howl at the moon? Only come out at night?”  
“No. Neither are any of them named Sovereign or Harbinger.” Kaidan leaned across and planted a kiss on John’s nose. “I love you. And so will they.”  
“Umm, do they know? About us I mean?”  
“Well. I have sent them voice mails. Comms being what they were, what they are though. . . “ Kaidan shrugged. “No matter. They know you’re coming with me and everything will get sorted.”  
John didn’t looked convinced.  
“Do you love me?”  
“Yes. Except when I hate you for being a smug, smartarse marine.”   
“Aww you do love me.” Kaidan planted another playful kiss on John’s face. “They are my family and you are part of that now.” Kaidan eased the car back onto the road. “Besides, one look at you and my mom will be weak at the knees.”  
John’s jaw dropped. “Kaidan that’s not funny.”  
“Yeah, Shepard. It is.”  
“No. Not at all.”  
“Oh come on it’s a little bit funny.”  
“Not even remotely.”  
“Sushi.” Kaidan grinned.. John glowered.

 

Whatever qualms Shepard had were moot. As they drew up in front of the house the door slammed open and people swarmed out accumulating in a happy mob around Kaidan’s side of the car. 

 

John, looked on from his side, keeping the car as a barrier. Kaidan and his mother held onto each other for a long pull of moments. His eyes stung as he watched Kaidan’s efforts to keep himself together and heard the soft and gentle sobs of his mom. The tiny woman barely came up to Kaidan’s breast bone and he held her almost off her feet. 

 

John’s feelings were mixed at this reunion. He had spoken to Admiral Hannah on QC but still hadn’t seen her. Suddenly he missed her like he never had previously. At the same moment Kaisey Alenko pulled away from Kaidan and spied Shepard. Her face, so much like her son’s was beaming. Before Shepard knew it, he was wrapped in her warm, maternal embrace and had to swallow the lump formed in his throat. Kaidan’s sisters and brothers-in-law and nieces and nephews were louder and more aggressive in their welcome for him. Hugs, kisses, backslaps, hand shaking, and yet more hugs. The sound surged, each piling atop the other in an effort to be heard and heard first. 

 

The next morning Kaidan woke with no bed covers. John slept beside him wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, soft snuffly snores rising up from an air hole in the top and only bits and strands of brown hair to be seen. Feeling very much in love with the lump and very relaxed and content Kaidan cuddled up to John and pulled him in close. The wuffling breath became a muffled groan. Chuckling at the perceived pain in the sound Kaidan pulled John to face him, blankets and all. They seemed to have formed one entity. He pulled down the edges till he had the bleary blue eyes staring into his with dire recriminations.   
“Good morning sleepyhead.” Kaidan’s grin was wide. “How you feeling?”  
Shepard hissed at him and tried to burrow back down into the wooly darkness, but Kaidan wasn’t having it.   
“No you don’t pal. Time to get up.”  
There was a rumbling from the blankets. Possibly a protest at Kaidan’s attempts to winkle him out. Kaidan couldn’t stop from laughing and John’s protestations died down.   
“What the hell have you done Shepard? I can’t find the edge of the blanket.” Eventually Kaidan got up, and grabbing a double fist full of blanket, rolled Shepard from his side of the bed to the other. Irate grumping erupted from the depths, but Kaidan had found the end of the blanket, and shook John out. He flopped backwards onto the edge of bed to get his breath back. An arm suddenly snaked around his chest and pulled him over. He felt a sharp nip on his ear.  
“Ow!” he twisted around to give hurt puppy eyes to his husband.   
“Coffee.” Shepard rasped. His little smirk was uncharitable.  
Kaidan reached out a hand and brushed John’s floppy fringe off his forehead.  
“Eggs, bacon, hotcakes and coffee are all in the kitchen. Sorry champ. You have to put in an appearance.” Kaidan’s eyes narrowed. “How do you feel? You look a bit rough.”  
Shepard grunted. All he could manage for a laugh. “What was that last night? The kisses were welcome, but your mom just kept feeding me drinks?”  
“That was an Alenko family tradition. Shared memories of hangovers promotes togetherness. Every time someone asked you a question that started with so tell me, I had to kiss you in order to distract you, so someone else could refill your glass. It continues until you catch on. Or, pass out. Really, you caught on quite quickly.”  
Shepard gave him a look.   
“What do you actually remember?”  
“Not much. The kisses. Lots of laughing.”  
“You thanked mom for a lovely meal and said that it was time to take your husband to bed.”   
Shepard’s brow furrowed. “I said that to your mom? Oh maker.”  
“No! John. They cheered. You bowed.” Kaidan got to his feet pulling Shepard up into a sitting position. “That’s what they were waiting for. You won.”  
Kaidan laughed. It was such a pure sound and went straight to John’s heart.   
“You and your family are crazy. And I’m going back to sleep.” He made a grab for the blankets, but Kaidan beat him, moving them out of reach with a twitch of biotics. 

 

The blue eyes narrowed. John lunged for the bars at the head of the bed almost as soon as Kaidan grabbed his ankles. As Kaidan leaned back, putting as much weight behind him as he could, Shepard’s body lifted almost off the mattress. He slid forwards and came to rest against the end of the bed and managed to get some traction. 

 

Shepard suddenly pulled his legs in tipping Kaidan up and pulling him back onto the bed and onto John himself. He flipped over so he straddled Kaidan’s chest smooshed kisses all over his face until they were both breathless from laughing and kisses. 

 

Shepard smiled into Kaidan’s eyes. “We’re going to be late for breakfast.”

 

It was not a question.


End file.
